Getting Started!
Getting The Game Okay, so obviously before we start, you'll need the game itself. If you direct yourself to the home page (celestialuna.com), you will see a button on the left of the page (See image on right) which will allow you to download the client. This client is the basis of the entire game, there will be updates when and where necessary, but if you want to play, you need this to get started. Once you have downloaded, run the launcher (LUNAPatcher) and let it update the game as it sees fit. Unfortunately, some people have problems running the launcher as it deletes the LUNAPatcher through an anti-virus program, this can be loopholed (bypassed) by accessing your anti-virus program, and adding an exception which will allow it to run without incident. There are multiple guides on this that you can find through Google or YouTube. As of now there are no alternate links to the downloading of the game. In The Meantime... While your game is updating, be sure to make an account to be able to play. You will find the "Register" button on the home page on the top of the page located in-between "Home" and "Downloads". This will, obviously, allow you to log into the game and start playing immediately. In this image you will see what information must be entered in order to proceed. A valid email adress must be entered if you wish to retrieve your password if it had been comprimised, though your accout is your own responsibility help might be provided if such an event may occur. Please be sure to use a secure password and DO NOT share it with others unless you explicitly trust them. Of course there is a captcha box to confirm that you're actually human. Now that you've made your account and are logged into the site (This is automatic the first time you register) you'll see that the empty login box now looks like this. The "Settings" option is quite obvious. This allows you to change your password, and allows you to change the email address linked to that account. The "Teleport" option is there incase you get a crash or disconnection while changing maps or if it happens when you're in a date dungeon. There are two drop-down boxes that are for your character, and the location where you wish it to be teleported. *The Gate of Alker (Recommended) *Alker Harbor *Mont Blanc Port *Zakandia *Moon Blind Forest *Nera Castle The Forums With any game, the forums are the most important part of the server excluding the server itself of course. This is where communication is king and any and all help is provided by the staff and other players. To access the forums, simply go to the top of the home page, and click on the "Forums" link located between "Ranking" and "Donate" Once on the forums, look at the top-right of the page and you should see this. It's self-explanatory really, just click on the "create account" button and proceed. Once on the account creation page, you'll have to enter your forum information. *Username (3 to 26 characters) *Email Address (Must be valid to complete registration) *Password (3 to 32 characters) *Confirm Password (3 to 32 characters) *Registration Question (Should be obvious) And of course the captcha is there to prove you're not a bot. There are also two checkboxes, one for news and information, which sends news and information to your email address when it's required. The second checkbox you have to check, or it won't be created, this confirms that you abide by their Terms of Use agreement, if you wish to read through this, you should. Once you have completed the registration form click "Create Account" On this forum you will recieve a confirmation email, follow the instructions in the email to proceed with the forum browsing. The rules should be obvious, but to those unknown to them, you can find a link to the server and forum rules on the home page of this wikia.